Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers
4000Movies' TV spoof of "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers" (1989). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Chip - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Dale - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Gadget Hackwrench - Kim Possible *Monterey Jack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Zipper - Rufus (Kim Possible) *Fat Cat - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Mepps - Duff Killigan (Kim Possible) *Snout - Senor Senior Senior (Kim Possible) *Wart - Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) *Mole - Senor Senior Junior (Kim Possible) *Professor Nimnul - Pete (Disney) *Tammy - May (Pokemon) *Bink - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Foxglove - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Canina La Fur - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) Seasons: # Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers (Season 1) # Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers (Season 2) # Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers (Season 3) Intro: * Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers Intro Trivia: * Raye/Sailor Mars was Canina La Fur, and Ash Ketchum was Monterey Jack in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers. * Dale is Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style). * Foxglove is Sailor Mars in Sailor Gadget and Fat Cat is Drakken in Becky Possible. * This is the 6th TV spoof of 4000Movies. * Tammy is May in Pokemon Advanced Generation (400Movies Animal Style), and May is Tammy in this spoof. Gallery: Ron Stoppable.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chip Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Dale Kim Possible-1.jpg|Kim Possible as Gadget Hackwrench Professor Utonium Yelling Hop Abord the Dreamland Express.jpg|Professor Utonium as Monterey Jack Rufus (Kim Possible).jpg|Rufus as Zipper Dr. Drakken in the TV Series.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Fat Cat Duff Killigan in the TV Series.jpg|Duff Killigan as Mepps Senor Senior Senior.jpg|Senor Senior Senior as Snout Monkey Fist what use is he to me.png|Monkey Fist as Wart Senor Senior Junior.jpg|Senor Senior Junior as Mole Pete TheThreeMusketeers.png|Pete as Professor Nimnul Eric (TV Series).jpg|Eric as Jolly Roger Grimsby in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Grimsby as Ar'vey Snake Jafar.png|Snake Jafar as Billy the Squid Chef Louis (TV Series).jpg|Chef Louis as Young Ned Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-262.jpg|Zuba as Sergeant Spinelli Webby Vanderquack.jpg|Webby as Mandy Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin as Spunky Robot Dogs.jpg|Robot Dogs as Themselves Buzz Lightyear (TV Series).jpg|Buzz Lightyear as DTZ XR (TV Series).jpg|XR as Bric Booster Munchapper (TV Series).jpg|Booster as Brac Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as Flash the Wonder Dog Gurgi-0.jpg|Gurgi as Conrad Cockatoo Owl in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Owl as the Movie Director Dodger in House of Mouse.jpg|Dodger as Stan Blather Balto in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Balto as Roger Houston Pic detail52b01c2ddcf37.png|Jenna as Joy Rider 218.jpg|Boris as Buzz Airfield Donald Duck in DTV Valentine.jpg|Donald Duck as the Head Kiwi Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Pepto Gizmo Tick Tock.png|Crocodile as Himself May in On A Wingull & A Prayer.jpg|May as Tammy Mabel Pines in Gravity Falls.jpg|Mabel Pines as Bink Caroline in Pokemon.jpg|Caroline as Mother Squirrel Professor Oak (TV Series).jpg|Professor Oak as MacDuff Adult Tod in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Tod as Roger Farley the Fox.jpg|Farley the Fox as Lord Howie Chief Bogo.jpg|Chief Bogo as the Sheriff LeapFrog - Shapeville Park.mp4 000017480.jpg|Penny as Queenie Catrina-0.jpg|Catrina as Irwina Allen ROCK A DOODLE-282.jpg|Patou as Mr. Sneed Meowrice.jpg|Meowrice as Mr. Dumpty Ratigan Angry.jpg|Ratigan as Nog Flotsam and Jetsam in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam as Cruiser and Bruiser Char 21341.jpg|Mary Darling as Mother Booby Michael Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Michael as Baby Booby Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Officer Kirby Pumbaa in The Lion King-0.jpg|Pumbaa as Officer Muldoon Dixie-1.jpg|Dixie as Vonda Clutchcoin Richard Tyler and the Heir of Slytherin.jpeg|Richard Tyler as Elmer Buster Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures.jpg|Buster Bunny as Jimmy Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Kronk as Humphrey the Bear Oliver-0.jpg|Oliver as Jeremy Duchess (The Aristocats).jpg|Duchess as Jeremy's Mom Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Hubert Warp Darkmatter (TV Series).jpg|Warp Darkmatter as Louie the Mountain Lion Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Cheddarhead Charlie Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Widow Tweed as Camembert Katie Marty in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Marty as Donald Drake Fred Jones in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Fred Jones as Plato Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-515.jpg|Merlock as Aldrin Klordane Dijon (TV Series).jpg|Dijon as Percy Mufasa in The Lion King.jpg|Mufasa as the Captain Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3829.jpg|Florrie as Sally Jessie in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Jessie, Cassidy in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|and Cassidy as the Siamese Twins Cyrus in Pokemon Generations.jpg|Cyrus as Juice Lee Ma-1.jpg|Ma as Mrs. Clutchcoin Lon-0.jpg|Lon as Frenchie Ben-2.jpg|Ben as K. Sera Zeus (Fantasia).jpg|Zeus as the Guard Dog Jack Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas.jpg|Jack Skellington as Genie Garrett.png|Garrett as the Pelican Pet Animal Story trailer.mp4 000027927.jpg|Streaky as Clyde Cosgrove Shego.jpg|Shego as Kismet Hqdefault (46).jpg|Ace Bathound as Mr. Gribbish Tori-1.jpg|Tori as Black Cat Stella.png|Stella as Rich Lady Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry as Boy with Skateboard Simbas pride 1984.jpg|Simba as Chief Marley Zander-0.jpg|Zander, Ed in Dinosaur King.jpg|Ed, Seth.png|and Seth as the Jamaican Fruit Bats Dracula in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpg|Dracula as Sir Colby Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-9915.jpg|Mr. Incredible as Captain Colonel Dash-1.jpg|Dash as Elliott Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-1248.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Bruin Finn.png|Finn as Heebee Donha.jpg|Donha as Jeebee Khoury.png|Khoury as Ting-a-Ling Lyra Anime.png|Lyra as Ming-Ting Max in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Max Goof as Davey Sylvia Marpole.jpg|Sylvia Marpole as Davey's Mom Sawyer-0.jpg|Sawyer as the Opera Singer Danny-0.jpg|Danny as Clarence Dudley Jafar in House of Mouse.jpg|Jafar as Sewernose de Bergerac Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7911.jpg|Captain Hook as Euripides Sti.jpg|Mr. Smee as Voltaire Papi.jpg|Papi as Pop Top Sa'Luk-0.jpg|Sa'Luk as Bubbles Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Myron Victor Van Dort.png|Victor Van Dort as Hiram Mousedetective836.jpg|Fidget as Wexler Artemis TV Series.jpg|Artemis as Dr. Crockery Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders 2.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Harry (Wolf) Tigger in Winnie the Pooh Springtime with Roo.jpg|Tigger as Harry (Human) Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders-0.jpg|Velma Dinkley as Harriet Colonel Staquait.jpg|Colonel Staquait as Professor Nimnul (Wolf) Iron Giant.jpg|Iron Giant as Tom Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5053.jpg|Ariel as Luna Hathi Jr. in The Jungle Book.jpg|Hathi Jr. as Freddy 982155 1332511272144 full.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Freddy's Father 04e7f46e97.480.avi 005111960.jpg|Hercules as Butch Dhole Leader.jpg|Dhole Leader as Mr. Stanislavsky Kiawe Anime.png|Kiawe as Sparky Sophocles Anime.png|Sophocles as Buzz Fred Flintstone in The Flintstones Comedy Show.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Steggy Cain staying.jpg|Cain as Dr. Piltdown Dopey snow white.png|Dopey as Raffles Bluto in the Popeye Shorts.jpg|Bluto as Captain Finn Burgerbeardbook.jpg|Burger Bear as All Hands Popeye.png|Popeye as Nemo Chris Taylor.png|Chris Taylor as Barnacle Bill Char 53883.jpg|Snooky Wookums as Normie Krypto Streuner wird unsichtbar.avi 000567279.jpg|Squeaky as Marvin Fairy Godmother in Cinderella.jpg|Fairy Godmother as Cassandra Charakterteaser-skunkfu-bamboo-hover2-5417-10110.png|Baboon as Quigley Baltor-0.jpg|Baltor as Abba Dabba Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2389.jpg|Doc as Stormy The Mayor of Townsville in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Mayor of Townsville as Don Quijole Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as El Emenopeo Fuzzy Lumpkins (TV Series)-0.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins as Heinrich Von Sugarbottom Professor Dick.jpg|Professor Dick as Fritzy Max in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Max as Tito Manuel Iago Young Roark Anime.png|Roark, Gardenia.png|and Gardenia as the Parrots Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo as Darby Spree Colonel (101 Dalmatians).jpg|Colonel as 2nd Leprechaun 320px-MaBeagle.jpg|Ma Beagle as Druella O'Midas Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Tom as Restaurant Manager Guard Shark.jpg|Guard Shark as Himself Nigel Thornberry in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Nigel Thornberry as the Head Crab Domino.jpg|Domino as Desiree D'Allure Maxie.jpg|Maxie as Erol Atilla.png|Atilla, Hun.png|and Hun as Desiree's Thieves Archie Anime.png|Archie as Mussels Enhanced-1056-1442427132-2.png|George Shrinks as Chirp Sing Scooby Doo in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show.jpg|Scooby Doo as Dim Sun Evil Mousey.png|Madame Mousey as Su Lin Augie Doggie.jpg|Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy.png|and Doggie Daddy as the Emperor's Guards Niju-0.jpg|Niju as The Greatest Spy in the World Jadeite Anime.jpg|Jedite as Francis Malachite Anime.jpg|Malachite as Moe Nephrite.jpg|Neflite as Louie Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2522.jpg|Baloo as Dirk Suave Bagheera in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Bagheera as Odd Shoe Sherekhanthejunglebookdisney.jpg|Shere Khan as Dr. So-So Amy.jpg|DNAmy as Lahwhinie Swan-princess-derek.jpg|Derek as Shaka Baka Wade Load (TV Series).jpg|Wade Load as Hubba Hubba Red-0.jpg|Red as Seymour Papa-0.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Dr. Hibbleman Governor Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to a New World.png|Governor Ratcliffe as Alphonse Icerapocahontas2875.jpg|Wiggins as Spike HackerCC.jpg|The Hacker as the Purple Dog Ozzy.jpg|Ozzy as Fry Strut.jpg|Strut as Spud Miss Crawly in Sing.jpg|Miss Crawly as Ma Zirconia.jpg|Zirconia as Rat Capone Tiger's Eye Debut.jpg|Tiger's Eye as Sugar Ray Lizard Hawk's Eye.jpg|Hawk's Eye as Arnold Mousenegger Lillie.jpg|Lillie as the Cow Mojo Jojo (TV Series).jpg|Mojo Jojo as Ratso Ratzkiwatzki Roscoe-0.jpg|Roscoe as Rocco DeSoto-0.jpg|DeSoto as Moose Terk.jpg|Terk as Buffy Ratzkiwatzki Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as the Bird Misty in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Misty as the Female Mouse Evil Martin.jpg|Evil Martin Brisby as Baby Thaddeus Zira.jpg|Zira as Monrovia VitaniHd.jpg|Vitani as Pomona Rei Hino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Foxglove Shenzi in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Shenzi as Winifred Jasper Badun in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Jasper as Bud Horace Badun in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Horace as Lou Molly Screaming Papa!.jpg|Molly Hale as Midge Magica De Spell-0.jpg|Magica De Spell as Mrs. Sweeney Flintheart Glomegold.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold as Todd Gaston.jpg|Gaston, LeFou.jpg|and LeFou as Jack and Nickles Giovanni.jpg|Giovanni as Maltese de Sade Butch (Pokemon).jpg|Butch as Le Sewer James in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|James as Ratatouille Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-347.jpg|Mowgli as Boy Mouse Pacha.jpg|Pacha as Father Bashful in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Bashful as Mouseo Nanny in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Nanny as Kookoo Jungle Boy in Johnny Bravo.jpg|Jungle Boy as Boots Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 001029541.jpg|Professor Quigley as the Professor Ritchie (TV Series).jpg|Ritchie as the Red Badger of Courage Wilbur-1.jpg|Wilbur as Jiffany Manta.jpg|The Evil Manta as Mikey King Peppy-0.jpg|King Peppy as Chief Beetlebreath Flushed Away The Toad.jpg|Toad as Ribbit Scar in The Lion King-0.jpg|Scar as Chow Li Verminious snaptrap tuff puppy.png|Verminous Snaptrap as Tommy Chow Larry-0.jpg|Larry as Hu Yu Dragon-0.png|Dragon as Genghis Cat The Emperor in Mulan II.jpg|The Emperor as Dog Barman Ode-bac-arts-appliques.jpg|Toulouse as Junior Miss-Kitty-west263.jpg|Miss Kitty as Junior's Mom Miss Keane in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Miss Keane as Canina La Fur Sedusa (TV Series).jpg|Sedusa as Zsa Zsa Labrador Banzai in The Lion King.jpg|Banzai as Wild Bill Hiccup Category:Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers Movie Spoof Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers spoofs Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:4000Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Idea Category:Ideas